What I want
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: 'I'm sorry Russia for harassing you. I'm sorry for being a bother.' Belarus has had enough and decideds to make things right before she does something that will change their lives. Rus/Bel and mentions of Ukraine/Canada.


What I want...

**A/N: I love Belarus x Russia stories they are so cute and sad! I sometimes wish I could jump into the fic and give Belarus a hug. **

**You know I see Belarus as a misunderstood girl. She only really wants love; is it to much to ask?**

**Wow I'm becoming mushy, but people please stop hating Belarus she is a good character.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HETA-Oh, no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

><p><span>*Belarus P.O.V*<span>

I don't know why I'm doing this.

I know he'll be happy when I'm gone, so will my sister, along with everyone else.

I lift a shaky white hand from behind my back. I don't know if it's shaking from the cold or from my sadness, but I knocked on his smooth, brown, wooden door and waited for him to open it.

A couple of minutes later Russia opened his door and when he caught site of me he sighed "What do you want Belarus?" He said rubbing his temples.

I looked at him and for once I couldn't form a sentence. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I had a meltdown and watched my breath become a cloud of white before me.

I turned my head back to Russia who was looking at me with boredom. I smiled weakly and took my hands out from behind my back in them holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

His face contorted into one of surprise as he took them from me "B-Belarus W-what-"

I cut him off and smiled weakly once more "Just to say I'm sorry for harassing you all these years. I apologise for being a bother."

I watched as his surprised face looked away from the sunflowers and back to me; his violet eyes went wide when he saw a tear trickle from my eye. He lifted a hand to my face to clear it away, but I turned away before he did "I better leave. See you Russia" and with those final words I ran off.

Time skip~

I stood upon a bridge as snow fell from the clear blue sky. I looked up and watched it fall all around me.

I turned my gaze down below to the icy water beneath me to see my reflection. I grimaced as I saw it; My hair was a mess, it sprung out in every direction, my blue eyes were red from crying and my nose was red from the cold.

I returned my gaze to the scenery in front of me, I smiled as I knew my pain and suffering would be over soon.

I looked at the snow one more time "до свидания World"

and jumped in thinking about my love Russia.

It was much colder than expected. I coughed as the water started to reach my lungs, I struggled to reach the top but I kept myself from swimming back up.

My eyes were blurring and the air in my lungs was running out. I caught sight of the sun shining onto the water making light hit off the surface; it was much more beautiful than I could imagine, unlike me.

There was a ripple in the water above me; it looked like someone had jumped in. I shook my head as the silly idea popped into my head _'No one would save me...'_

I then felt something grip my arm but didn't have time to see what it was as I had already been caught by the darkness.

*Russia's P.O.V*

I was sitting on the couch enjoying some vodka when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and stood up _'I hope it's not Belarus again.'_

I opened the door and my wish was ungranted; I sighed "What do you want Belarus?" I said lifting a gloved hand to my head to try and get rid of my oncoming headache caused by the vodka.

My sister was quiet for a couple of seconds as I looked at her with boredom.

She smiled weakly as she took her hand from behind her back. I was utterly surprised when I saw the bouquet of Sunflowers, I took them from her and wasn't exactly too sure what to say "B-Belarus W-What-"

She cut me off as she smiled once more "Just to say I'm sorry for harassing you all these years. I apologise for being a bother."

I looked at her in utter shock from the words that came out her mouth. She was apologising for being such a creepy, weird, stalker; I was happy though I felt a twinge of sadness because I had kind of grown used to that side of her and I had kind of fallen in love with her.

_Yes_ admittedly I had fallin' in love with her and I was happy about it.

I stared at her as a tear trickled down her cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe it away but she turned around before I had a chance "I better leave. See you Russia"

My whole brain shut down when she called me that and ran off. She never called me that unless something was wrong.

_Really wrong._

It took me a couple of seconds for my brain to start working again along with my feet; I rushed after her to see what was wrong.

**Time Skip~**

I finally caught up with her but kept my distance so as to not be seen; when she was in one of these moods she loved to be alone and anyone to disturbs her lost their head.

_Literally_.

I hid behind a tree that was big enough to hide my size as she took a step on top of the bridges handle and looked up to the snowy sky; I had only just noticed how cold it really was.

I watched her grimace at her reflection in the water as she caught site of how she looked, she lifted her head looking ahead at the scenery "до свидания world" she whispered as she jumped in.

I ran from out behind the tree and looked into the water 'Goodbye world...' Those words seemed to hit something in me and I quickly shoved off my jacket incase she needed it.

I threw it off to the side and jumped in after her; I swam towards her struggling figure and when she saw me she shook her head. I don't know if it was to stop me from rescuing her or not but I didn't care.

I gripped her arm and swam back to the surface with ease.

I hauled her up first then me; when I made it out I basically coughed up my lungs but ignored my sore chest and scrambled over to my sister. Her skin was like ice when I touched it and her lips had turned blue.

I pressed my head against her chest and could still here her heartbeat but it was faint; I searched for my jacket and when I found it I rushed over to her and wrapped it round her limp frame "Don't worry Sister I'll get you home."

I stood up with her in my arms and walked all the way back to my house.

**Time Skip~**

When I got there the other Baltic's saw me and the ghostly white Belarus and started panicking "Shut up and get inside, you can retire earlier today."

The Baltic's looked at me, Estonia raising a eyebrow but they complied none the less.

I shut the door behind me before I walked to the living room and placed her now slightly warmer body on the couch near the fireplace.

I sat on the red arm chair beside her and petted her golden hair as I took out my phone from my trouser pocket.

Double D picked up the phone after a minute or two.

And_ yes _I call my bigger sister that, after Belarus made the nickname up we called her that.

"Hello Ukraine here! May I ask who's calling?" Her cheery voice came over the phone and I knew she wasn't going to be happy in the next five seconds.

"Hello Ukraine it's your brother Russia. I have some bad news." I uttered.

"I'm sorry brother! I'll give you the gas payment as soon as I can, please don't kill me!"

I felt a little hurt that my sister thought that I would kill her. And people wondered why I'm a alcoholic "No Ukraine; as far as I'm concerned I don't want that payment anymore and I'll even give you some money to get you out of bankruptcy."

"R-Russia are you alright? This is unlike you," I heard her say.

I shook my head as I glanced back towards Belarus "I'm fine, I just came to a realisation on how horrible of a brother I've been."

"Russia what happened! I know something's wrong!" She shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear as she shouted and sighed as I put it back "Belarus tried to kill herself by drowning, she's as cold as ice," I heard a choked sob on the other end of the line "I need you over here to help me take care of her."

"I'll be over right away! And make sure to keep her warm." There was a click and the line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut and in frustration I flung it across the room it bouncing off the wall, it landing somewhere in the room.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed silently "This is my fault, again..." Violent but silent sobs wracked my body as I sat there feeling sorry for myself.

*Ukraine's P.O.V*

I was sitting doing some knitting in front of the fire in Canada's house when my phone went off in my pocket.

I put down the knitting and took my outdated phone "Hello Ukraine here! May I ask who's calling?" I said cheerily.

"Hello Ukraine it's your brother Russia. I have some bad news." My brother uttered.

I was petrified _'Is he going to ask about the gas payment again? And if so is he going to kill me?' _My mind went into thousands of thoughts as I voiced out my fear "I'm sorry brother! I'll give you the gas payment as soon as I can, please don't kill me!"

The line was silent for a couple of seconds before he started talking again "No Ukraine; as far as I'm concerned I don't want that payment anymore and I'll even give you some money to get you out of bankruptcy."

My mind came out of the thoughts of fear and went into ones of confusion "R-Russia are you alright? This is unlike you," I said.

"I'm fine, I just came to a realisation on how horrible of a brother I've been."

"Russia what happened! I know something's wrong!" I shouted. He was scaring me and I was terribly afraid.

My boyfriend stepped in as I shouted "Ukraine are you alright?" Canada asked in his quiet tone.

I ignored him as Russia started talking again "Belarus tried to kill herself by drowning, she's as cold as ice," the phone nearly fell out my hand I choked back a sob that had formed "I need you over here to help me take care of her."

"I'll be over right away! And make sure to keep her warm." I rushed; I slammed the phone shut.

I then sat there not sure wether I should break down and cry or start rushing about like a mom and run over there. Canada noticed my distress "What happened?" He asked holding his arms out for a hug.

I chose the option to break down and cry; I flung myself at him and sobbed wildly into his hoodie "C-CANADA SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"

Canada caught on to who I was speaking of and petted my head "Well...if I were you I would go see her and help her, because that's exactly what you did with me" he smiled and hugged me tighter "So go help her."

I looked up to my Canadian boyfriend and pecked him on the lips "Thank you Canada, don't worry I'll come back" I said standing up and grabbing my jacket and gloves.

I always reached for a scarf but always retracted my hand when I remember Russia has it.

"See you later Ukraine, I'll call Prussia and ask him to come over."

I smiled and waved as I jumped into the car me and Canada shared and drove to Russia's house.

**Time Skip~**

I made it to his house and I scurried up the drive way "RUSSIA IT'S ME!" I shouted

The door was slammed open and I was dragged inside and hugged tightly by a huge object. After a couple of seconds of after shock later I realised it was just Russia, I hugged him noticing he was crying "Russia what's wrong?"

I know it sounded like a stupid question but I meant exactly why he was crying apart from the fact that Belarus tried to kill herself "I-It's my fault this happened, S-she even gave me a bouquet of sunflowers before she done it!" He wailed into my jacket.

I smiled down at him and ran my gloved hand through his hair "It's not your fault Russia, so stop beating yourself up."

Russia looked up at me with teary purple eyes "But _it is_, she would have never done it if I told her my feelings" he whimpered.

I grimaced slightly as the possibility ran through my head "Well you'll just have to apologise when she wakes up, now how about a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to have worked because Russia stood up and wiped away the tears that continued to fall "Yes that sounds nice."

I smiled "Do you want to help me make them?"

With the kicked puppy look still plastered on his face he nodded his head and walked to the kitchen with me trailing behind him ever so slightly.

*Belarus P.O.V*

My eyes fluttered open, I quickly shut them again a second later when the light invaded them.

I opened them up slowly once again and noticed that I was in a house of some sort.

_No_.

_Not just any house_.

Russia's house.

I blinked trying to process why he would do it. My brain just decided to malfunction and instead gave me a impossible answer _'Maybe he loved me after all?'_

I shook my head and groaned as I sat up but something around me made me fall back because it was tightly wrapped around my frame. I looked down to see Russia's jacket.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I quickly shoved my pale face into the jacket sobbing _'He does love me!'_

*Russia's P.O.V*

Me and Ukraine were about to sit and drink the hot chocolate when I heard sobbing coming from the living room.

It sounded like...Belarus?

I jumped up spilling some of the hot beverage on me but I ignored the stinging sensation and rushed to the living room to see my sister sitting on the couch her face buried in my jacket.

I rushed over and engulfed her in a hug "I'm sorry Belarus."

*Belarus P.O.V*

I was suddenly attacked by someone much bigger, I squeaked but noticed it was just Russia "I'm sorry Belarus."

I was frozen at his words "I'm sorry for being such a horrible brother, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt," he sighed as he smelled my hair "I love you forever Belarus." And he kissed me passionately on the lips

My heart shattered as I pulled from the kiss "I-I love you too!" I wailed clinging to him tight.

*Ukraine P.O.V*

I stood at the kitchen door and watched them embrace each other as they cried their eyes out.

I smiled and snuck past them and out the door; I stood out in the snow and lifted my phone out my pocket calling Hungary "Our plan worked, Operation Love Belarus is a success."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! It was Ukraine who set this up?!**

**Reviews would be appreciated and any Flames will be used for Russia's fireplace.**

**-signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehehehe~**


End file.
